Baby Park and Baby Byun
by Pengenpup
Summary: Ketika dua orang sahabat berharap jadi sodara dengan menikahkan bayinya. namun takdir berkata lain ketika bayi mereka sama-sama 'ber-batang'. Lalu bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka?/CHANBAEK/YAOI/COMEDY/ERROR EYD


**Baby Park and Baby Byun**

 **EXO (C) EXO-L**

 **Genre: Comedy/?**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, absurd, typo parah, gagal EYD**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll.**

 **Author: Pengenpup**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca !  
.**

Entah sudah berapa hari ini Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya tidak masuk. Baekhyun jadi bingung, apa yang terjadi sama sahabatnya itu? Asal tau aja, Chanyeol itu sahabat Baekhyun dari mereka masih di alam perut ibu. Ibunya Baekhyun dan Mommynya Chanyeol itu juga dulu sahabatan. Temen nongkrong bareng waktu SMA. Jadilah ketika mereka hamil, mereka sering dempetin perut satu sama lain sambil ngobrol. Katanya biar ada ikatan batin antar anak mereka. Loh? Kenapa harus ada ikatan bathin? Yaahh namanya juga sobat, saking deketnya mereka pengen jadi sodaraan yang terus ngabisin waktu bersama, jadi mereka sempet punya pikiran untuk nikahin anak mereka ketika mereka besar nanti. Waktu sama sama hamil 7 bulan, mereka sama sama USG, di rumah sakit yang sama, di ruangan yang sama dan dengan dokter yang sama. Waktu itu bayi Mommy Chanyeol sudah terlihat titit-nya. Sedangkan bayi Ibunya Baekhyun ga ada tititnya. Selesai USG, kedua mamah gahol itu langsung karokean karena mereka tau mereka bakal besanan.

Di tahun, bulan dan tanggal yang sama dan jam yang sama dan ruangan yang sama, kedua mamah gahol itu melahirkan barengan. Tapi yang keluar duluan adalah anaknya Ibu Byun. Sedangkan Mommy Park masih susah payah ngeden waktu itu.

"selamat nyonya Byun, bayi anda laki-laki" kata dokter waktu itu.

Nyonya byun yang mendengar itu langsung panik, diambil bayi Byun dan diliat tititnya. Kenapa laki-laki? Bukannya waktu USG dia perempuan?

"dok? Yakin ini laki-laki? Waktu USG ini perempuan dok. Lagian tititnya kecil, mungkin ini bukan titit tapi daging jadi dok." Tanya Ibu Byun masih berharap bayinya bisa berubah jadi bayi cewek.

Dokter berkata itu 100 persen laki-laki. Lalu dokter pun pergi ke tirai sebelah buat bantuin Mommy Park yang masih susah lahiran.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara tangis bayi di sebelah. Bayi park sudah lahir dengan tangisan yang kurang sempurna.

'Eaaaaa…aha aha…eaaaa yo..eaaaa'

Tangisannya labil. Antara gagap atau nge-rap.

Dan setelah itu tirai penghalan antara Ibu Byun dan Mommy Park dibuka. Kedua sahabat itu saling melihat satu sama lain. Mommy Park tersenyum pada sahabatnya bagai mengatakan 'anak gue cowo broo' sedangkan Ibu Byun menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum tipis karena kecewa.

Beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya kedua sahabat itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing sambil membawa bayi mereka.

Di rumahnya, Ibu Byun bingung sama bayinya sendiri. Sempat terpikir buat motong tititnya mumpung masih kecil, tapi kasian ah. Gak jadi deh.

Akhirnya, setelah lama mikir Ibu Byun mau nerima bayinya meskipun laki-laki. Tapi untuk sekarang, karena udah terlanjur beli alat-alat warna pink, jadi ya tanggung ah. Pake aja dulu yang ada.

Keesokan harinya, setelah baby Byun beres mandi, Ibu Byun ngedandanin baby Byun sesuai aksesoris yang udah ada. Lagian sayang kalo dibeli ga dipake kan? Baby Byun dipakein baju frozen pink sama bando teling kucing yang unyu-unyu. Melihat penampilan bayinya, ibu Byun kaget.

"Ohmaygot! Anak gue cantik ugha." Sambil moto-moto anaknya yang lagi bobo unyu.

Ibu Byun langsung upload foto tadi ke IG, ga berapa lama mommy Park langsung nge-love fotonya sambil komen.

 **"** **waaah cantiknya menantukuu *.*"**

Ibu Byun yang baca komen itu Cuma bisa diem. Gatau harus seneng apa gimana. Masalahnya si baby Byun kan cowok. Masa iya harus …..yahh.

Gak sampe 10 menit, bel rumah ibu Byun bunyi. Ibu Byun pun bukain pintu dan alangkah kagetnya pas ngeliat Mommy Park sudah berdiri disana sambil gendong baby Parknya.

"Halooo besannn!" Teriak Mommy Park Heboh.

Ibu Byun gelagapan. Gimana kalo baby-nya ketahuan cowok? Bisa kandas persahabatan merekaah. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, mommy Park langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar si baby Byun.

Si mommy Park ngeliatin baby Byun bobo unyu sambil gemes sendiri. Ibu Byun ikut mendampingi sobatnya sambil berdoa supaya jangan sampe ketahuan kalo babynya punya titit.

"Ya ampuunn, baby Byun cantik sekali. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa besarnya yaa? Chanyeolie ku pasti akan sangat mencintainyaaa" ujar mommy Park excited sendiri.

Yahh.. Ibu Byun mah bisa apa. Ibu Byun udah tau kalo anaknya bakal suka cewek dan yang jelas anaknya akan sama seperti baby Park yang punya 'batang'. Akhirnya Ibu Byun harus tidur ga tenang setiap malam karena mikirin anaknya.

3 Tahun kemudian…..

Pada umur tiga tahun, tugas perkembangan yang tepat adalah anak harus sudah bisa menetapkan identitas gendernya. Tiap pagi ibu Byun ngerumpi, Mommy Park selalu ngebangga-banggain anaknya yang cowo beud lahh. Sedangkan Ibu Byun bisa bangga apa? Anaknya juga cowo beud, tapi masa iya 'cewek' tapi kelakuannya maskulin /?

Eh? Bentar.. cewek kelakuannya maskulin? Berarti cowok bisa feminim dong?

Aha! Ibu Byun pinter punya ide cemerlang! Udah aja si Baby Byun dibentuk jadi feminim. Ntar pas mau kawin, baru oprasi kelamin. Hahahaha gue pinter. Kurang lebih gitulah pikiran nista Ibu Byun. Sejak saat itu, Ibu Byun ga pusing-pusing lagi mikirin masa depan persahabatannya sama mommy Park.

Suatu malam, ketika baby Byun udah bobo ditemenin ayahnya, Mommy Park nge-bm.

"heh.. nonton film setan yuuu~"

"Oke. Otw"

Dan Ibu Byun pun pergi ke seberang rumahnya. Yaitu rumah Mommy Park.

Disana kedua ibu muda gahol itu nonton Insidious. Namun, ada satu adegan yang mengetuk hati kecil Ibu Byun yang tadinya bertekad mengubah anaknya..

 _"_ _My name is Parker!"_

 _"_ _what is this?! Did you do this?..."_

 _"_ _DON'T YOU DARE!"_

 _"_ _But Mommy…"_

 _"_ _Speak the truth..did you?"_

 _"_ _yes."  
"THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME! PARKER IS NOT YOUR NAME! that's the name your father gave to! Your name….is Marilyn. Do you understand?"_

Disaat mommy Park malah sembunyi sambil nungging, ibu Byun justru merenung. Di film insidious ntu anaknya langsung jadi setan banci gegara dipaksa jadi cewek. Masa iya baby Byunnya bakal gitu?

Akhirnya, sampe akhir film Ibu Byun sama sekali ga fokus sama jalan ceritanya karena sekarang dia malah mikir gimana caranya buat jujur ke sobatnya.

Besokan harinya, pas lagi belanja di tukang sayur Mang Asep, mommy Park asik ngomongin film insidious yang semalem ditonton. Sedangkan ibu Byun Cuma senyum-senyum miris gitu sambil stress mikirin the best way to confess. Dia takut banget persahabatan mereka bakal kandas setelah bertahun tahun karena masalah ini.

"Hmm mommy Park? Gue mau ngomong dong." Ujar ibu Byun pelan sambil setengah bisik-bisik ketika si Mang Asep lagi ngakak –biar ga kedengeran ibu-ibu lain getoh.

"Apa sobat? Ada apah?"

"abis belanja, ke rumah gue nyok. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Okeehhh!"

Akhirnya setelah kedua ibu muda swag tersebut selesai belanja, mereka pun duduk berdua di ruang tamu rumah ibu Byun. Sambil jaga-jaga bahasa, ibu Byun menjelaskan secara rinci kondisi anaknya yang sebenarnya. Ibu Byun takut setengah koid, takut sobatnya yang tercinta ituh langsung musuhin dia dan ngegosipin dia ke ibu-ibu satu RW. Tapi ternyata…

"kenapa gak bilang dari awal? Ya gapapalahh woles aje keleuzzz hehehehhehehe" sahut mommy Park sambil nyemil kerupuk ranginang dilanjutin nyeruput white coffie/ ?

Dan disitu ibu Byun sadar kalo sobatnya ini memang sobat terbaik sedunia. Sejak saat itu, Baby Park dan baby Byun tumbuh bersama menjadi sahabat yang sama-sama lengket sebagaimana emak-emak mereka.

Nah, sekarang di masa SMA ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sebangku. Cuman, masalahnya sekarang adalah, Chanyeol udah beberapa hari ga masuk dan ga ngajak Baekhyun buat bolos kek biasanya. Jangankan ngajak bolos, ngasih kabar aja kagak. Di telpon gabisa di sms ga dibales apasih maumu? Baekhyun jadi khawatir, galau dan meriang/?

Akhirnya pas pulang sekolah, Baekhyun pun pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah ganti baju, makan dan bobo siang, Baekhyun pun siap-siap. Waktu lagi pake eyeliner, tiba tiba hapenya ngegeter. … ada pesan dari CHANYEOL!

Dengan semangat sasaeng ngejar idol, baekhyun langsung baca pesannya.

"Jangan temui gue lagi baek.. selamanya."

Jleb. Chanyeol kenapa sebenarnya?

 **To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Coretan Author:  
Halawwww… pengenpup disinih. Aku pengen nyoba bikin cerita bodor ah, pernah jadi author NC dan akhirnya ga ada yang beres gegara bingung NCnya mau ngapain lagi /?  
semoga pada suka deh yaa/?  
dan kalo ff ini dilanjut, bakal ada dua opsi. Mau nyeritain flashback (interaksi mereka selama temenan) atau lanjutin ff diatas (kelanjutan kenapa Chanyeol begitu)? Tapi akhirnya bakal dibikin dua-duanya kok karena ceritanya nyambung gituuh /?  
yaa kalo mau dilanjut sih hehehe  
Okee, sekian dari pengenpup. Thanks sudah baca, review, follow atau kepencet/?  
Review juseyooo *love sign***


End file.
